CO2 lasers are commonly used in commercial manufacturing for operations such as cutting or drilling, in particular, in nonmetallic materials. One form of CO2 laser suited for such operations is known to practitioners of the art as a “slab” laser. Such a laser has an assembly including a pair of elongated, slab-like planar electrodes arranged face-to-face and spaced apart to define a gap between the electrodes. The electrodes are usually contained in a gas tight enclosure. The enclosure and the gap between the electrodes are filled with a lasing gas mixture including CO2. A radio frequency (RF) potential is applied across the electrodes to cause an electrical discharge in the CO2 laser gas mixture. The discharge energizes the CO2 lasing gas. A pair of mirrors is arranged, with one thereof at each end of the pair of electrodes, to form a laser resonator. A preferred type of resonator is an unstable resonator. The energized CO2 lasing gas provides optical gain allowing laser radiation to be generated in the resonator. The electrodes form a waveguide or light guide for the laser radiation in an axis of the resonator perpendicular to the plane of the electrodes. This confines the lasing mode of the resonator in that axis. The mirrors define the lasing mode in an axis parallel to the plane of the electrodes. In an unstable resonator arrangement, laser radiation is delivered from (in effect, spilled out of) the resonator by bypassing one of the resonator mirrors.
In a slab laser used for drilling, cutting, and other machining operations a high output power, for example, greater than about 100 Watts (W), and maximum possible efficiency are important. In any given slab laser configuration, available output power generally increases with increasing gas pressure, provided that there is sufficient RF power to maintain a full discharge. Further, when operating in a pulsed-mode, faster rise and fall times for the pulses are possible at the higher pressure. A common problem limiting the output power of a slab laser is instability of the RF discharge. As RF power to the discharge (pump power) is increased to increase output power, the discharge eventually becomes unstable and is constricted into arcs. This adversely affects mode quality and efficiency of the lasers. This problem is exacerbated by higher gas pressures. Another problem in RF-energized slab lasers results from a substantial difference in RF impedance across the electrodes when there is no discharge (an “unlit” condition) from the RF impedance across the electrodes when there is a discharge (a “lit” condition). This impedance difference causes a change (a drop) in the resonant RF frequency when the discharge is ignited, i.e., the laser is changed from the unlit to the lit condition. Further, increasing gas pressure increases the difficulty of igniting the discharge, i.e., in turning on the laser. There is a need for an improvement of discharge stability in high peak power slab lasers.